Harry Potter and the Order of the Shadows Light
by the darkening faerie
Summary: He can't trust Dumbledore anymore, He can't trust the ministry, and he definitely can't trust Voldermort...So who does he trust?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters for that matter, I'm only using them to make this little world I have created, they belong to J.K.Rowling, so please don't sue me.  
  
A.N; Hello everyone, I had this idea for a fanfic ages ago and have only now had the time to write it so tell me what you think. And I hope you like it so please read and review if you want, flames are welcome!! Oh and this chapter is only a prologue  
  
The wind was blowing up a storm, it wiped through their cloaks making a ripping noise, that really couldn't be heard over the noise of thunder and lighting,  
  
"Susan, you said the storm would let us get away" came the commanding voice from a male. His messy black hair blowing in the wind and his staring green eyes alight with fire. His wand pointing out at the troops before him.  
  
"I swear to the Gods Harry it was suppose to." Shouted Susan over the wind, she had created, her face contorted in concentration keeping the storm going. There were 25 of them in all and were surrounded by Order members to their east, Ministry members to the west, and Death Eaters to the north and south. The 25 were facing out at these armies; the leaders of course were not there.  
  
"Pathetic, really, can't even face a bunch of kids" a disgusted female voice said to Harry's left, and He had to laugh. Out numbered at least 500 to 1 Hermione could still find something to complain about, To his right another female voice piped up but because of the wind it sounded much like she was whispering. "Yeah, well what would you expect, them to come along and say 'sorry, about this but we don't like your idea of a new world, where everyone is equal to each other so we going to have to get rid of you' like that's going to happen. They want to bloody keep themselves safe" And Harry couldn't help but laugh even harder at Ginny, but sobered up quickly when he saw spells being shot at the from all directions.  
  
Someone from behind Harry sent up a shield that covered them and the shield just absorbed the spells into it. 'If this was how they are going to play it fine' Harry thought, and his body seemed to give off glow of blackness, it didn't seemed to faze any of the others in his team, but he saw a visible shiver run through the opposing troops and couldn't help but fell heartened.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE, WHEN DID SEAMUS SAY HE COULD GET THE OTHERS HERE" Harry shouted out to behind him, and two voices answered.  
  
"AN HOUR – -MAYBE TWO, BUT HE SAID- "-DON'T COUNT ON IT" they finished together. Some times that telepathic thing they had was really useful, otherwise it was just annoying.  
  
"So, we're all a bloody lone, for at least two hours, that's great, just great" came another voice from Harry's side. "Ron! Language!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't look around, he now needed to concentrate on the task at hand. If his troops weren't going to be there for two hours then they would have to pull out all the stops to stay alive. Ginny's hand slipped into his and he knew she felt the same so he gave it a little squeeze. He surveyed the armies that were still shooting any spells they could think of, and he mentally thanked whoever had put up the shield. Most of the people in front of him looked astounded as the spells disappeared.  
  
Harry now had time to look at where they had been cornered into, it seemed to be a valley, as there were hills rising up on either side of them and it was mostly greenery with a small amount of snow on the top of the hills, Harry looked around for an exit but couldn't seemed to find one, the were stuck.  
  
"So, Harry mate, what are we going to do" Ron asked casually leaning on his staff. "We fight" Harry said simply as he unsheathed a sword from the left side of his waist.  
  
And that was when all hell broke lose. 


	2. Welcome Harry part one

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters for that matter, (I'm only using them to make this little world I have created), they belong to J.K.Rowling, so please don't sue me.  
  
A.N; hello people this is the first chapter to my fic, I have split it up into two parts, as I felt it was to long put together so I hope you enjoy this part of the chapter! :-)  
  
And I would like to give special thank you to Foxfur, as they gave the first review for this story, so thank you ; )  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter one, part one - Welcome Harry  
  
It always ended the same, no matter how many times he tried; no matter how fast he was he could never reach him. Every time he saw his body go through his heart was being ripped out again and again. Around him voices were shouting hexes but he had lost again, everything seemed to come to a stand still around him, and he knew what was coming next...  
  
"You're not trying hard enough!" shouted a female voice that echoed around the room causing Harry to wince he knew he should have been used to it by now after months of training, but every time he was put in the scenario he still could not save Sirius.  
  
"Well, you won't let me apparate, teleport, transform, astral project or anything, so how am I suppose to save him!!" he shouted back to the room at large.  
  
From the shadows at the top of the room three people appeared, the first was Ginny her red hair as long and red as ever wearing a sympathetic look, the second person was a male by the name of Noah with his dark blond hair that lay flat, which Harry was never going to get his own hair to do and Noah would annoy him about it every chance that he got, the third was another girl who went by the name of Izzy her jet black hair tied up roughly in a knot on the top of her head who was looking down at him very peeved.  
  
As he looked up at them he could remember the first time he had met Izzy in his bedroom those long months ago, and could not believe so much time had past already.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash back  
  
It was dark in his room, but he didn't care, it suited his mood just perfectly so he left it like that, Harry paced his room back and forth, brooding at what had happen in the last month, he didn't really want to think about It, but he had nothing else to think about being stuck at privet drive so his mind kept wandering to it.  
  
He had only been back one day and he already wanted to leave, the Dursleys had locked him in his room saying that he didn't deserve anything more, and if Harry thought that his friends at the train station were going to make the Dursleys treat him any differently then he was sourly mistaken.  
  
It was all Dumbledore's fault, if Dumbledore had told him in his first year this would be all be fine. If Dumbledore and his stupid order had stopped following him and giving him orders to stay put it Sirius probably wouldn't be dead right now, and his rage from last year seemed to be boiling back up again, and this time he didn't care about trying to control it.  
  
So here paced, in the dark, brooding, that was until he heard a Crack sound in his room. Instinctively he pulled his wand from his belt and pointed it at the bed. And he waited trying to not make a noise hoping that whoever it was would think he wasn't in, mentally cursing Dumbledore because the protection he had put in the house wasn't working.  
  
"You know, you could really brighten up this room a bit if you turned on a couple of lights" came an amused voice from the bed, Harry didn't move his wand.  
  
"Lumos, see now isn't that much better?, and you can put the wand down I'm not here to hurt you" Harry could now see clearly who was sitting or rather lying on top of is bed, the girl had black hair and dark blue that shone with mischievousness much like Fred and George's did when they had a prank ready to pull, her skin was quite pale and she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red vest, but this wasn't the thing that caught Harry's eye. It was the guns that she had on each side of her waist and the fact that she had lit the room without any wand. It was then that Harry realised he must have being staring that he regained his voice.  
  
"Wh...who are you? How did you get past the protection on the house? And how comes you don't have a wand?" Harry asked all in fast succession  
  
The girl just gave him a quick smile and started counting down the answers on her fingers. "One, my names Isabella Black but people call me Izzy, two Dumbledore's not as strong as he thinks he is and three don't need one" she answered and added as an after thought. "You're going to get arm ache if you keep your wand up" but still Harry didn't drop it.  
  
"Di...did you say Black, any relation to si...siru...Sirius Black?" Harry asked in a shaky voice, no matter how he hard he tried it was still hard to say Sirius' name, he probably never would get used to it.  
  
"Yeah..."Izzy said confused "I'm his daughter, well one of them" she said as comprehension came to her face. "He didn't tell you, did he? Well that doesn't matter now we have to get you out of here"  
  
"Why? And why should I trust you?" Harry asked "Harry you have to trust me ok, I won't hurt you, I've come to take you away" she pleaded.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to or not, on one hand he could get out of Privet Drive quickly but on the other she could have been lying to take him to Voldermort. It seemed that Izzy could tell what he was thinking and said "You want prove don't you? Ask me a question any question about Dad... Sirius and I'll answer"  
  
So now Harry stood wand arm aching but still up, something about Sirius, and something his daughter would only know if she really was his daughter. And then it came to him. "What's the password for the map" he said, 'yeah, that should do it' he thought to him self. She looked straight into his eyes and said seriously "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" That was good enough for Harry.  
  
"So where are we going then?" he asked as he started packing what he had taken from his trunk yesterday, most of it was Dudley's hand me down clothes that were still to big for Harry himself. He had also got a couple of his defence books out to take his mind off of the ministry from last year but found it didn't work. It was then he realised that if she had come to take him away he would be going to Grimmauld place, and his heart fell, Izzy had seen that Harry had stopped mid packing, and wondered if he would be ready for what he was going to face.  
  
"We're not going to Grimmauld Place if that's what you're thinking" she said sitting up and dangling her legs of the edge of Harry's bed, looking up at him as he began packing again.  
  
"Well, where are we going then, the burrow?" he added hopefully.  
  
"no, cause you're be followed around their as well, no we're not going any where near that old fool Dumbledore and his order" she said as a grim expression rising to her face, and he was happy to know that she also didn't think much of Dumbledore. "I'm taking you to one of the black family estates that is still liveable in until we get everyone in Sirius' will together then we're leaving and going to another realm were No one can find us" she said as it was the most simplest thing in the world.  
  
It then hit Harry that if he was going to the reading of Sirius will then there was really no way he would come back but he didn't want to think about that now...He finished putting everything in his trunk as Izzy got up and went to his desk, where some parchment, a quill and some ink lay, and handed Harry the quill looking at him expectantly. He just looked at her confused, what was he suppose to do? He voiced this thought to her and she slapped her hand on her forehead. "Think about, you have to right a letter to the order at least every three days, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"If you write one to them now it will give us at least three days to get to this other realm without them noticing your gone, and that will also give us time to get the others" she finished.  
  
And so Harry started writing his letter, trying not to make it sound too depressed or to happy at the same time.  
  
To whoever at the order gets this. I'm doing as well as can be expected at the Dursley's, and I think they took the threat at the train station very seriously. Good Job!! Anyway I'm fine being feed and clothed well, don't worry about me I'll write again in three days. Harry  
  
'That should do it' he thought and handed Izzy the note for inspection, It was strange how fast she had earned his trust, but he didn't mind she seemed honest enough. She gave it a quick nod and him a half smile as she handed him back the note. "Perfect, send that off with your owl and we can go"  
  
"But how will she find me again when we leave here" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry she'll find you fine, now grab your stuff, perfect, now hold my hand, great and we'll go" and as Harry grabbed her hand he felt a very strange sensation it was like he was floating and falling at the same time it was really odd, and as soon as it had come it had gone expected now he was standing in what looked to be the countryside, Many fields lay outwards to the horizon and it seemed that the manor was the only thing for miles, as Izzy helped him pull his trunk to the manor he took his time to look around. There was a stable in which Harry could see a couple of Thestrals sleeping to his left and what seemed to be a garage, but it didn't have cars in it instead a carriage stood there gleaming black with its silver edgings in the sunlight.  
  
There were many trees dotted around the place standing tall and stable looking as if they had seen many more things that Harry would ever see, As they reached the doors to the manor, Harry took in the full size of it, it seemed to have at least two wings from the front and went up by three stories. As Izzy opened the door Harry could not help but gasped.  
  
"Welcome Harry, to Seer manor"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A.N; so what did you think of part one; the flashback will continue in part two of the chapter so don't worry. Anyways tell me what you think by reviewing, flames are welcome. ; ) 


End file.
